Remnant Three
by Stack96
Summary: Three guardians leave the milky way system to see if the darkness spread further than they thought when they find Remnant. New darkness creatures await them along with some new allies. Or will it turn out to be more than just allies?
1. New Darkness, New Light

**Hey guys! So I love destiny. Everyone does. But only three have written a story with RWBY in it. And only one has his set to Rated M. I'm gonna be the second. So here's character bios for all three of my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Jordan (Me)<strong>

**Race: Human**

**Skin color: Tan/brown**

**Eye color: Dark brown**

**Hair color: Black**

**Ghost's name: Drake (Yes I am naming them.)**

**Class of warrior: Warlock**

**Color of armor: Black and red (Still can't find a black color scheme in the game. If you have please tell me.)**

**Weapons of choice: Hand cannon with 6 round mag, Sniper, and Rocket launcher.**

**Ship class: Kestrel Class AX0**

**Ship color: Black with red details **

**Sparrow color: Black with red body. (Preorder bonus sparrow.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Dylan<strong>

**Race: Human**

**Skin color: white**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: brown**

**Ghost's name: Cooper**

**Class of warrior: Titan**

**Color of armor: Black and Blue**

**Weapons of choice: Assault rifle, Shotgun, LMG**

**Ship class: ****LRv3 Javelin**

**Ship color: Black with Blue details**

**Sparrow color: Black with Blue body**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Nathan<strong>

**Race: Human**

**Skin color: White**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Hair color: light brown**

**Ghost's name: Delta**

**Class of warrior: Hunter**

**Color of armor: White and Red**

**Weapons of choice: DMR, Sniper, LMG**

**Ship class: Valkyrie-05X**

**Ship color: White with red details**

**Sparrow color: White with Red body**

**Holy shit that was a lot of info at once. Well at least I separated them. Anyways Let's get to the main part. The story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New darkness, new Light<span>

"Gooooood! Why do we have to look for other planets to see if the darkness is on them?" complains Dylan.

"Because we're the best they got." I reply.

"Oh yeah."

"Besides, Maybe we'll find some hot chicks on the other planets." Says Nathan.

"For the love of god if you make one damn joke I'll kill you right now while we're in warp." I say to Dylan.

"You're no fun." He says.

"And your jokes ain't funny."

"We are exiting warp." Says Drake.

"Thanks Drake. Alright guys Lock and load." We exit warp and see a planet who's land looks like two dragons. We all head down to the planet surface and we warp out of our ships. We look around and notice nothing but Green around us. "Drake. Any life signs?"

He scans the area. "I read no life signs nearby but the scan picked up darkness in a clearing to the north."

"Anyone up for a little hunt?" I ask.

"I could go for killing something right now." Says Dylan.

"Eh. Why not." Says Nathan.

"Then It's settled. North we go." I say and start to walk.

* * *

><p>We get to the clearing and see a bunch of wolf like creatures split into three groups. One to the left, One in the middle, and one to the right. They all stop what they're doing and look at us.<p>

"I got center." I say.

"I got Left." Says Nathan.

"That leave me with right." Says Dylan.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." I say. I take out my hand cannon and aim at the closest beast in my area. I fire and take the head off the beast. The others rush us and we all start unloading on them. I run out in my hand cannon and throw a vortex grenade. It explodes and kills around 5 of them by them walking into it disintegrating all of them. Another gets close to me and I hit it with my force push fused with Energy drain. It hits hard and disintegrates the creature. I take out my rockets and blink behind the group I launch a rocket and manage to kill all but 5. I see them start to run at me and I just start blinking around them. They look all around confused until one of them. Dies from my force push. I reload my hand cannon and fire at another one taking off its head. I activate Radiance and start to trap them in my grenades that I continually throw. I finish off mine and see the others looking at me.

"Really?" says Dylan.

"What? I like to take my time when I kill these things. Besides. They aren't that strong."

"Exactly. But why not just kill them instantly?" asks Nathan.

"You know me. Always do thing the fun way."

"Your fun is gonna get you killed one day."

"And when it does I'll have gone out the way I want. Having fun and fighting. And I expect bacon at my funeral." We all laugh at that.

"Jordan. 4 Life signs approaching." Says Drake.

"Where?"

"Our six O clock." Says Delta. We all turn around and see 4 girls.

"Oh lookie here." Says Dylan.

"Oh god." I say. I look behind the girls and see one of the wolf creatures. I blink into the air behind it and use my force push, disintegrating it. They all look at me with their mouths open. I turn towards them and they all bring out their weapons. "Calm down. We ain't here to kill you."

"Why should we trust you?" states Weiss.

"You don't have to. All you need to know is I'm not here to kill you unless you try to kill me." They think about it and lower their weapons. "Good. Now who are you guys?"

"We're team RWBY from Beacon." Says the one with Black and Red hair.

"Beacon?"

"It's the school we go to."

"I see."

"Hey we're still here!" Yells Dylan.

"I know. But do I care?"

"Asshole."

"Anyways our headmaster saw what you did and sent us to come get you. He wants to meet all of you." Says the girl with black and red hair.

"Then lead the way." I say moving aside. Dylan and Nate jog over to me as we all start heading south.

* * *

><p>We walked for a while until we end up at a Giant building with other buildings attached. "Damn." I say as the others just whistle.<p>

"Come on it's this way." Says the Black and red haired girl.

"You know now that I think about it. I never asked you're names did I?"

"No you didn't. My names Ruby. I'm the leader. This is Weiss," She says pointing at the white haired girl. "Blake," she points to a black haired girl with a bow. "and my sister Yang." She says pointing to the blonde haired girl.

"Yang eh." Says Dylan.

"I swear to god. Don't. You. DO IT." I say with an edge in my voice.

"Oh come on!"

"Did we miss something?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"No you didn't. My name's Jordan. I'm the Warlock of the group. This is Nathan." I say pointing to Nate. "He's our hunter. And lastly is the flirter, Dylan." I say pointing to Dylan. "He's the Titan of the group and a huge flirt."

"wha- I am… Okay yeah I am." He says.

"Anyways It's nice to meet you. Now, how about we meet this head master of yours." I say. Ruby nods and we go into an elevator.

* * *

><p>We reach the top floor and we walk up to a set of doors. Ruby knocks and a voice calls from inside. "Come on in RWBY." The doors open to reveal an office that overlooks all of the campus. Inside was a man sitting at a desk. The man had A green suit and Silver hair. "Please. Have a seat gentleman." We all take a seat in the chairs and look at him. "My name is professor Ozpin. I'm the head master of Beacon academy. What might your names be?"<p>

"My name's Jordan. This is Dylan and Nathan." I say pointing to each.

"I see. You don't dress like you're from around here."

"We are from another planet. We were sent to see if darkness had spread to planets beyond our system."

"Darkness."

"Darkness is a force that wants to destroy anything that has light." Says Drake as he appears. Team RWBY Jumps back a bit.

"Dang it Drake. You scared everyone."

"My apologize."

"What is this little thing you have here?" asked Ozpin with an amuzed smile on his face.

"This is Drake. He's my ghost. Ghosts are essentially floating AI's." I say. "He also keeps me alive."

"I see. And do all of you have Ghosts?"

"Yes we do." Says Nathan as Delta appears. Cooper also appears right next to Dylan.

"Hey Delta. Hey Cooper." I say and they just nod somehow.

"This is interesting." Says Ozpin. "I have 2 questions for you. One is your age."

I blow out some air the way people do when something's hard to explain. "About that. We were all dead before our Ghosts found us and revived us. We don't know our age at all."

"I see. Well my second question is this. Would you like to attend my academy?"

"We would have to speak to someone from our planet first. Do you mind?" He shakes his head. Me, Nate, and Dylan get up and go in the hall. "Drake call the speaker." Drake nods and contacts him.

"Ah. Hello Jordan. What can I do for you?"

"Hello speaker. We found a planet with darkness on it but apparently they are handling it quite well. There is a school here that teaches people to kill the creatures of darkness and were asked if we would like to join."

"I see… Join this school. Learn all you can about the darkness creatures there and report back what you find."

"Understood. Jordan Out." The connection ends and we all look at each other. "No other choice huh?" We all go back in and stand in front of Ozpin.

"So. What is your answer? Will you join?"

"On two conditions." Dylan and Nate look at me confused. "I saw that there is in fact a uniform here. I would ask if we could not wear them. Our armor suits us and we don't really do well without it."

"Done. And your second condition?"

"We would like to be a three man team. Only us. We all know how each other fights and someone who didn't understand would get in our way."

"It's unethical to have a team of three but I guess I can make an exception in your case. Welcome to Beacon. What would you like your team name to be?"

I look at the others and shrug. "Guardian. Team Guardian."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So tell me what you think. Please. Tell me. Leave a damn review and tell me. Anyways this is gonna be interesting. Till next time. Stack out.<strong>


	2. Initiation and Friendly fire

**WOW. Nothing but good feedback on the story. Thank you guys for at least telling me what you thought of it. Also thanks to AK74FU2 for reminding me that it's warp space not slip space. I fixed that up and now I'm back to write some more.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Initiation and friendly fire<span>

The next day our ghost wake us up at the scheduled time that students should wake up at. We all head to the mess hall to get some food all while getting some odd stares. "Why are people looking at us so weird?" asked Dylan.

"Use your head. We aren't wearing a uniform, We have armor that looks odd, and there's only three of us. As Ozpin said. Teams are made up of four people here. We are a team of three." I say.

"Besides, Do you see anyone else dressed like us?" adds in Nate.

"Good point." Says Dylan in defeat.

"Let's just go in and grab some food." I say.

"Actually Jordan. Ozpin wants all of you to meet him at the cliff side." Says Drake.

"Look I ain't doing anything till I get some food."

"But-"

"I'll make something to eat and walk." We enter the hall and see an assortment of food for breakfast. I scan around for something and see waffles. I grab two and put eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes between them. I then pour some syrup in the middle of it and walk out with the others getting the same thing. "See? Portable."

* * *

><p>We meet Ozpin at the cliffs and see a woman with him. "Okay Ozpin. Who is she?" I ask pointing to the woman in purple and white.<p>

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I'm the headmasters assistant as well as a teacher here." She says Glaring at me.

"Well sorry princess. I'm still getting use to this world."

Before Goodwitch can respond Ozpin speaks up. "Sorry to have you meet us out here before breakfast was finished."

"Don't worry. We got something to eat and walk."

He nods in understanding. "Anyways. All students have to go through initiation here at beacon. Unfortunately you came here late so you'll have to do it now. Your objective is to go to a temple to the north and collect one of the relics there. Although. Since you're team is already decided, each of you will have to grab a relic for yourself. Please step on the pads."

"Guardians. I scanned the pads and they seem to be a spring pad. It will launch you high in the air." Says Drake, Cooper, and Delta all at once.

"Don't do that! It's creepy." I say while the others shiver. Ozpin just gives us a weird look. "Sorry. We can hear our ghosts and they all said the same thing at the same time." He nods in understanding. We all get on the pads and wait for him to launch us.

"One more thing. I hope you don't mind but we will be showing what you do to everyone in the school."

"Go ahead." He nods and Goodwitch pushes some things on her scroll.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile with RWBY and JNPR in the auditorium<strong>

"Does anyone know why we're here?" asked Jaune.

"Some new guys are doing initiation and Ozpin wants us to watch them." Says Pyrrha.

"I wonder what kind of weapons they'll use?" says Ruby excitedly.

"I'm more interested in their skill in dealing with grimm." States Weiss. Just then a screen pops up and shows the three new people.

"What's with their armor?" say Jaune confused. "It seems the only one who has armor is the guy on the left."

"Ohhhh. They look all futuristic!" says Nora with a huge smile on her face.

"They're about to start." States Ren.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to me, Dylan, and Nate<strong>

"Remember. Get the relics and come back. Oh and be sure to stay alive." States Ozpin.

"We will." I say just as we are all launched into the air. When I start to descend I look towards the ground. As soon as I'm close enough I blink and land on the ground. When I land I take out my hand cannon and stand up. "Drake." He appears out of thin air right in front of me. "Can you set waypoints to the objective?"

"I'll get right on it." He says and vanishes. I summon my Sparrow and hop on. It whirs to life and the first of the waypoints appear. I hit the boost and take off toward the temple. I stop when I see snow on his Sparrow waiting with Dylan. I stop short and they drift next to me.

"You guys ready?" They nod and I hit the boost again. They keep up with me and we all smash through some beowolves that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We stop in the clearing and hop off our sparrows as they disappear. I look around and see a few ursa in the area along with a pack of beowolves. I look to the others. "Who gets what?"

"I'll take the ursa." Says Nate. I look at Dylan and put my fist up. He puts his fist up and we do rock-paper-scissors. It took three ties till I finally won. Me and Nate head out first and get our targets attention. The beowolves all group up and get ready to attack at once. "Don't play with them Jordan."

"Aww. You're no fun." I say with a little chuckle. Nate just shakes his head and uses his arc blade skill to kill the ursa with one shot. I look at the beowolves and put my left arm across my body. I blink into the air and shot my arm out in a wide ark sending three nova bombs out disintegrating the group of Beowolves in one shot. Dylan walks up after we're done and sighs.

"Let's get these relics." He walks up while me and Nate fist bump. "What the hell is this?"

Me and Nate go up and look at the relics. "Chess pieces?" I say confused.

"That's a little odd." Says Nate.

"Well let's see here." I say as I look at the pieces. I stop as I see the queen and pick it up.

"The queen? Really?" asked Nate.

"Hey it can do almost anything and supports the king. I'm support and attack, Thus a queen." Dylan Picks up the rook piece. "Strong defense and offense. Good choice with you."

Nate just grabs a pawn. "Always on the attack. Pawn is me."

"Now that that's done. Shall we leave?" Before anyone could respond a HUGE nevermore appeared. "You know. I'm not really surprised by this."

"After all the times we thought things were over and something happened. Yeah. I ain't surprised either." Says Nate.

"How do we get it to land? I mean me and Jordan can't really use our ability on it from down here."

I look to my left at Nate. "Wings?"

"Wings." He says. Him and Dylan get out their LMG's while I take out my hand cannon and we fire at one of its wings until it comes off and the beast falls to the ground. It stands up and screeches at us.

"Nate try to blind one of its eyes then arc blade across its mouth to its tail. Dylan take up top with your fist of havoc. I'll use my nova bomb and hit it from behind. Got it?"

"Got it." They both say.

"Then ready?" We all get ready to charge while the beast gets ready to charge us as well. "FIGHT!" We all take off running at the nevermore just as it charges us. The beast tries to eat Nate but he activates his arc blade and runs through the nevermore while cutting it. It screeches and Dylan hits its head with the fist of havoc causing it to slam on the ground hard. I blink behind the creature as Nate exits out the back. We high-five and I launch one nova bomb into the hole Nate made. It explodes in the creature and creates a vortex that disintegrates the creature into nothing. We all meet back up and High-five each other. "That was perfect."

"Yeah but how do we get to Beacon quickly?" asks Dylan.

"We have space ships Dylan." Says Nate.

"I know that. It was a rhetorical question."

"That needed a rhetorical answer."

"Well I'll meet you guys back at beacon." I say and get warped into my ship.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To JNPR and RWBY<strong>

"Did you guys see that?" asked Jaune.

"How could we not?" says Weiss with wide eyes.

"That was AWESOME!" Yells Yang and Ruby together.

"Wait. Are they disappearing?" asked Blake as Dylan and Nate disappear after me. The camera zooms in on three ships flying in the sky heading towards Beacon. The cameras go to the beacon cliff as the ships approach. Soon three missiles enter the picture and all the ships scatter.

"We're under attack?" asked Ruby confused. The others shrug but they all run out to the Cliffside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To me and the others before the missile was launched<strong>

"We're almost there boys." I say to the others. Just then I notice something pop up out of a building. "Da fuck?" It fires a three rockets at us. "OH SHIT!" I take control of the ship and dodge the missile that was sent at me only for it to keep following me. "Shit. Drake get in touch with Ozpin RIGHT NOW!" I say as I increase the ships speed. Drake does as I ask and Ozpin answers on the first ring.

"Ah hello Jordan. Do you have the relics?"

"Yeah. Too bad you're trying to KILL US!" I yell.

"What do you mean?"

"You see the three ships running from missiles?"

"Right." States Drake and I swing left just as the missile barrels past.

"Thanks Drake."

"I see the three ships. What about them?" asks Ozpin.

"THAT'S US YOU IDIOT!"

"I see. I'll make it so the missiles are shot down and those ships are registered as friendly."

"HURRY UP!"

"Sharp drop." Says Drake and I do it with the missile just barely missing me.

"NATE! DYLAN! Let's see if the missiles can dodge each other. Meet here ASAP."

"It's risky." Says Nate.

"You want to dodge until they shoot it down in god knows how long?"

"Point taken."

"Good. Let's do this." I spin the ship around with the missile following. I see Nate and Dylan coming from the left and right in a Y formation. We all come close and drop at the same time causing the missiles to impact with each other. "HELL YEAH!" I yell and we all hover over the Cliffside. Team RWBY comes out along with another 4 people and they all aim their weapons at us. "For god's sake." As I'm about to tell them off Ozpin steps in the way.

"These ships are not our enemies. In fact they are the students that went to go get the relics that we had you all watch."

"WHAT?!" They all say as they look at the ships. I give control back to Drake and all of us warp out of our ships.

"Try to kill us. How dare you Oz." I say.

"If you told us about your ships beforehand this wouldn't have happened."

"True. But you never asked us did you?"

He smiles at that. "True. So I guess this was my fault."

"Oh yeah also." I have the relic appear in my hand. "Here's your relic."

"A queen?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Good on offence and support. It describes me perfectly."

Nate hands him the pawn. "Always on the attack and can be stronger."

Dylan hands him the rook. "Strong defense and strong offense." He says and Ozpin smiles.

"Then I welcome you to Beacon team Guardian. Team RWBY here will show you to your dorm room." With that Ozpin leaves us with team RWBY.

"Well ladies. Mind showing us the way?" I say. They nod and we all head into the building.

* * *

><p>We stop in front of a door that already has our team name on it. "This is it. Looks like we're neighbors." Says Ruby with a smile.<p>

"Seems we are." I say as I warp my helmet away. "Do you mind if you show us to our classes tomorrow?"

"Umm… Sure." She says as everyone on her team stares at my face.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…"

"Didn't you say you were brought back from the dead?" Asks Yang.

"Yes. Why?" I say.

"Well you look like you're our age."

"I died young a long time ago. We all did." After I say that Dylan and Nate take off their helmets the same way as me. "Our ghost revived us and we've been fighting the darkness ever since."

"So you really didn't get to enjoy your life?" asked Ruby. I shake my head.

"No but I fight so others can live their lives. That's the only reason."

"That's noble of you." States Blake.

"Thank you. Now we need some rest. Night girls." With that we walk inside and we all fall asleep after a long day of fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I haven't been feeling well these past couple days. Also Work has got me going in most days with no breaks. I really have no time but I will find some to do these for you guys. Hope you understand. Also as I'm typing this sentence I'm getting ready for my first college class. Wish me luck! Till next time. Stack out.<strong>


	3. Uneasiness for a reason

Chapter 3: Uneasiness for a reason

I wake up first to the sound of knocking. I get up and walk over to the door to see RWBY and another team standing there. "Morning girls."

"Morning Jordan. So you guys all ready for classes?" says Ruby.

"Give me one second on that." I turn around and toss a bullet at the other two. They grumble a bit but wake up none the less. We gear up and exit the room. "So where to Ruby." Ruby smiles and motions for us to follow.

* * *

><p>We go to a classroom that has around 6 rows of half circle tables all facing a board with different Grimm on it. Me and the others look at each other and shrug. We sit at the back so we wouldn't be seen by many. Soon everyone is in and a short man with a bushy mustache comes in and stands in front of everyone.<p>

"Hello class. I heard we have three new people who have faced things worse than grimm. Can you three come down here?" Nate and Dylan get up and walk down while I jump off the table and warp down. People looked shocked at that but I ignore them. "Now tell us. What have you faced that is worse than Grimm?"

"I'd be easier to just show you. Drake. If you wouldn't mind." Drake comes out of hiding and hacks into the projector. He places all our foes on the board and I point to each. "The fallen, Hive, Vex, and the Cabal. Each has its own powerhouses and it's grunts. And all of them are worse than Grimm."

"How can they be worse than Grimm?" asks Weiss skeptically.

"For one. They all use guns and weapons. The Grimm on this planet don't. Also use magic for some of them."

"Magic?" scoffs one of the kids and the others begin to laugh. "What are we little kids?"

"Don't believe me?" I stick up my hand and form a ball of energy. The crowd goes silent in shock. I form three more smaller balls and have them circle the big one. "This is what the Traveler gave me. Knowledge to use magic to help defend against the darkness. Nate is a survivor and has used the travelers power to help him survive out in the wilderness. Dylan focuses on armor and strength. His kind was the first to defend people from the darkness." I close my hand and the balls vanish. "So if you have anything to fear. Then fear the darkness in itself." I turn to Port. "I hope that was a good enough explanation for you."

"Yes indeed it was. But have you faced all these creatures?" asks Port.

"Several times. And each time they get deadlier."

"I see. Well that's all I wanted to know. You may take your seats again." I nod and look up to Drake.

"Alright Drake. That's all I need for now." Drake comes down and looks at me.

"Alright guardian. But be careful I scanned the area and found something off."

"We'll check it out after this alright."

"Alright. But I still feel uneasy." He vanishes and I blink back up to my chair. I sit down and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>As soon as class was over I motioned for Nate and Dylan to follow. "Where are you guys going?" asked Ruby.<p>

"Our ghosts found something odd when they scanned earlier and we're going to check it out." I say.

"You can't just leave! What about classes?!" shouts Weiss.

"Listen. Our ghosts feel uneasy due to this scan. That usually leads to something bad being there. So you can either try to stop us and lose or help us out. Your choice." They look at each other and nod. Ruby takes out her scroll and calls Ozpin. She talks to him for a bit and nods.

"Looks like we're helping you." She says.

"Good choice. Now let's go." I turn around and walk out the door. I stand in the middle of the field with Nate and Dylan and wait. "Alright. Now two of you are gonna have to come with me."

"Why two?" asks Blake.

"Our ships weren't ment to hold more than 2 people but mine's bigger. So I can try and hold 3. So who's coming with me?" Yang and Blake look at each other and shrug, then walk over to me. Ruby goes with Nate while Weiss goes with Dylan. Alright Drake warp us up to our ships and take us to what's freaking you out." We get warped up and I land in the chair while Yang and Blake land behind me.

"Whoooa." They both say as they look out the window and at their planet.

"Nice view eh. You get used to views like this. Now then Drake where are the others?"

"Right behind ya Jordan." Says Dylan on my right.

"Same with me." Says Nate to my Left.

"Alright boys stick close to each other. Don't know what to expect down there." I look and see the waypoint on screen. "Helmets on boys. It's go time." My helmet warps on and I look back to Yang and Blake. "Might want to hold on." They give me a weird look but I ignore it and go full speed toward the planet's surface and toward the waypoint.

* * *

><p>We get to the waypoint and warp out of our ships. "Okay Drake. Lead us on where to go." Another waypoint is put up on my HUD and it was quite the distance. "Well. Better get walking."<p>

"Wait a minute!" Yells Weiss and we all look at her. "Can't you use those things you had in initiation?"

"It's a one person vehicle. Besides we can't just summon four more and expect you to know how to use them. Besides if Drake is nervous about something he has good reason to be. I don't know what we'll find but it's not something that will be good." Weiss just huffs and I shake my head. "Come on. We better get going.

A couple minutes later we were at the waypoint and looking into a cave. "So you were worried about… A cave?" I ask Drake. He just looks at me.

"I sensed an energy fluxuation from inside the cave over and hour and a half ago. Almost like how the vex teleport to planets." After hearing that I pull out my primary weapon along with Nate and Dylan.

"You don't think they could travel this far right?" asked Dylan.

"I hope not. Those things are tuff to kill." Says Nate.

"Quiet. Both of you. If they made it here we're in trouble. All we have to do is kill them before they can make any more warp rings."

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Ruby. Before I can answer I hear a loud mechanical growl in the cave.

"That sounded bad." Says Dylan.

"You girls stay here. It may only be just one. But in case they try to leave I'd rather have someone out here." I say.

"Any advice if one comes out?" asks Weiss skeptically.

"Yeah. Aim for white." I look to Nate and Dylan. "Shall we?" They nod and we go in. Our ghosts activate their lights and We look around. "Aim for any red eyes." I say as we keep walking. We make it around 450 yards into the cave when we see a glow. We walk slowly until we notice it's the glow of one warp gate. But no one around.

"Okay. One active warp gate and no one around." Says Dylan cautiously.

"I don't like it. Too quiet." Says Nate.

"Just take out the gate before something comes through." I say. We all take aim and fire our heavy weapons at the gate. It gets shut off and falls apart with a loud explosion. Nate and Dylan high five but I stand there scared shitless. Behind the gate were a LOT of red eyes of Vex. "Guys." That stops their celebration. The number of red eyes grow and it looks as if we had over a thousand troops of all kinds in front of us. "RUN!" We all turn around and start sprinting out of the cave. I look back and see their following fast. "Throw grenades as you run!" I shout and we all start running backwards. I activate radiance and we all throw grenades at the vex like crazy. I see light and tap both their shoulders. They turn and run out of the cave while I make a wall of sunburst grenades holding the vex back. I run out of the cave and the others are already shooting the top of the cave with Team RWBY. I come out and start unloading everything over the cave causing everything to fall and block the entrance to the cave. Me, Nate, and Dylan all fall over shaking.

"What happened in there?" asks Ruby with concern, but we're all to shaken to answer.

"You alright there guys?" asks Yang and we all try and calm down but fail.

Blake comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "What did you see in the cave?"

I take a couple shaky breaths and reply, "Vex. Lots and lots of Vex."

"You mean those machines you fight?" asks Weiss.

"Yeah. And they… The gate…" I bring my shaky hands up and cover the front of my helmet. "So many. Too many." I stand up quickly. "We need back up now." I say and Nate and Dylan agree. I walk away to make the call while Dylan and Nate make sure there's no escape for the vex. Drake appears and calls the speaker.

"Ah Jordan. What can I help you with?" He says Calmly.

"We need back up here."

"I see. I will send another fireteam to your location."

"We need more than just one fireteam. What my ghost found… There were so many."

"Jordan What happened."

"Drake scanned the planet with our ships and found energy fluxuations in a cave. When we went to investigate we found a warp gate that the vex use. We destroyed the gate, But…"

"But what?"

"There were so many. Over two thousand by my count." This startled the speaker.

"Two thousand you say?" He ponders this. "I understand. I'm sending 5 more fireteams to your location."

"Understood."

"In the meantime, I think you should start training the students at beacon to fight the vex."

"Yes speaker. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Be careful out there."

"We'll try sir." Drake ends the call and I walk back to the others.

"What'd he say?" asks Dylan.

"He's sending five more fireteams here. With how many vex there are they must have been warping non-stop."

"Yeah. But me and Dylan looked around and it looks like there's only one exit and we blocked it." says Nate.

"Good. In the meantime I think we need to talk to Ozpin about this. Come on." We all agree and head back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>Once at beacon I rush to Ozpin's office with the others. We come in and he's behind his desk drinking coffee. "Professor Ozpin."<p>

"Ah Jordan. What can I do for you?" He says calmly.

"Actually, We have a problem."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Before I can say anything Goodwitch walks in. "Mr. Jordan. Do you mind telling me where you and your team were along with team RWBY?"

"Not now Goodwitch. Anyways-"

"Oh no you don't. You're going to tell me why you skipped all but one class today."

"I'm trying to tell you both something important here!" She just gives me a skeptical look. "We have bigger problems than grimm now." They both raise their eyebrows at this. "Drake found a warp gate that the vex use in a cave. We went to investigate and it was active. Now keep in mind when we found it, it was active for over an hour and a half. We shut it off but… We were too late."

"What do you mean too late?" asks Ozpin.

"It already warped over two thousand Vex of all kinds here." Goodwitch's eyes go wide. "Now considering it has been active. There are probably already some vex that left the cave before we got there."

"What do you need of me?"

"I need to train all the students to fight the Vex. If not, everyone on this planet and all the grimm will be dead."

Ozpin sighs. "Alright Jordan. We'll have you teach everyone tomorrow. Right now I have to prepare to tell the other students."

"Leave that to me. Just get everyone in one room and I'll tell them." I say.

He looks at me a bit and nods. I nod back and start to head to the elevators.

* * *

><p>In only a mere couple minute all the students and staff in Beacon were gathered outside. Ozpin steps up onto a stage and everyone goes quiet. "It has come to my attention that something worse than Grimm has made its way here." Murmurs start going around, but Ozpin silences them by tapping his cane. "Mr. Jordan here is going to explain the situation." He steps aside and I take the mic.<p>

"As you all know I came here from another universe. One where we have to fight darkness. We stopped it from taking over earth and decided to travel and find the Darkness's source. That's what lead us here. Earlier today my ghost, Drake, picked up something unusual. When my team and Team RWBY went to investigate we found a warp gate that a machine army called the Vex use to travel from planet to planet with." Murmurs started going around again and I sigh. I lean over to Dylan. "Get ready to make a shield." He nods and I move back to the mic. "The gate was active for over an hour and a half before we found it and shut it down. Unfortunately we were too late. In the darkness of the cave we found out there were over two thousand Vex waiting." Everyone went insane at that. They started to shout and Yell at me. "That's only what we could see. Others may have made it out of the cave and are setting up more gates."

"You lead them here!" Shouted one of the students.

"They're after you bastards!" Yells another. Before I can say anything I see something flying at me. I duck and it goes over my head. Dylan rushes over and creates a shield around all of us.

"SILENCE!" Yells Ozpin and everyone shuts up instantly.

"The vex aren't after us. They would have made it here eventually. That's just what they do. They kill everything in sight no matter what it is." Some angry murmurs go through the crowd. "I have talked with someone back on earth about this. A guardian's main duty is to defend humanity and anything that is light. As I speak 5 more fireteams consisting of Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans are coming to help us. But that won't be enough. I need all of your help. I'm gonna teach you all we know about the vex but you have to help us defend your home. If not. Everyone will die." That shuts everyone up. "Now I can only help if you allow me to. So all I ask of you is to let me help you out." I see some nods in the crowd. "So I ask you one thing. Will you let us help you defeat this new enemy?" Everyone Cheers and I nod. I walk off the stage and Ozpin smiles at me.

"You did well up there."

"To tell you the truth I was scared shitless. I hate public speaking." He laughs at this.

"Well you certainly rallied everyone to help you."

I nod. "I just hope it's enough."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people. Hope you liked this. I will be explaining what the<br>Vex are for all you non destiny people out there. But recently Me and another person who reads my fanfictions have been playing together and decided to try something. But we need more people. We are going to be playing the vault of glass mission in destiny on Xbox 360. We need 4 more people who are at least level 26 with their character. Please help us out. Anyways till next time. Stack out.**


	4. Lesson and More Fireteams

Chapter 4: Lesson and More Fireteams

The next day everyone was gathered outside in the courtyard since no room could hold the whole school. "Alright. First thing you need to know about Vex are the different types. Drake." Drake appears and makes 3-D images of all the types of vex. I walk up to the first one. "This Vex unit we call Goblins. They are usually armed with semi-auto weapons that use lasers. It has two weaknesses. One can only be used by guardians. The other is this white spot on the stomach of the vex. Shoot this and it will fall instantly." I walk over to the next image. "This unit is a hobgoblin. These one's are the snipers of the group. They fire a laser rifle that can kill most things in one shot. This unit has the same weakness as a regular goblin but with a twist. If you shoot it once and don't kill it, it will make a shield around itself and any damage it takes turns into health for it."

"How long does the shield stay up for?" asks Pyrrah.

"It stays up for around 5 seconds max. After that the skill has to recharge." I move over to one that's smaller and more compact than the others. "This unit is called a harpy. Fast fuckers and have two laser rifles that can shoot pretty quickly. They have one weakness." I point to the giant red eye. "The eye is where the main system is. Shoot that and it will go down." I move over to the Third largest. "This is a minotaur. There are no weaknesses on this one and it has a shield. Once the shield is gone just shoot the hell out of it and it will fall."

"Is this the most dangerous one?" asked Blake.

"fourth most dangerous. The third most dangerous is this one." I say as I motion to the multi layered one. "This is a hydra. It has two cannons that can fire one after the other and have a huge blast radius. It also has a slow moving shield that goes around it's body. There's a big gap in the shield and you have to shoot it in the face when the time comes. That leads me to the second deadliest." I move over to the end of the line. "The last one and one you have to watch out for is the gate lord."

"Gate lord?" replies Ruby.

"Yes. The gate lord is the second deadliest of them all. It has one huge cannon that can take down anything within the blast radius. Keep in mind this thing is three stories tall." I hear murmurs about the size of it and I settle everyone down. "Hopefully though we don't have to verse this guy. The vex would need a lot of metal to make the gate they use to summon him. Hopefully they haven't found much."

"Wait. You said that it was only the second deadliest. What's the most deadliest vex?" asks Weiss.

I sigh. I nod to drake and the other images are replaced with a giant golden Hydra. "Pray to god you don't have to verse this. This is the NEXUS. A little bigger than a gate lord but not by much. This is basically an oversized, over armored, and over gunned Hydra. It's the most dangerous one out of the vex. One well trained fireteam can take it out. But it's very tough." People look at it and I see some stare in amazement. "Am I missing anything Drake?"

"Yes you are." He floats over to the hologram and creates the others. "The Vex are connected by one mind. We don't know how they're still alive though. Do you think there's another source for them here on remnant?"

"Nah. It can't be. The Vex came from the black garden it would have to come from there."

"But we destroyed the black garden. Didn't we?"

I ponder this. "Maybe we didn't. Maybe a fragment survived and now it's reforming itself." Weiss clears her throat.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It's complicated. Needless to say. We thought we destroyed the garden but apparently we didn't."

"So this black garden is where they're coming from?" asks a girl wearing shades and a scarf.

"Yes. But the only way to get in is with a gate lord's eye. And I do not have one."

"Then why don't we just go get one?"

"It's not an easy task. That and I would have to find out if a gate was made for a gate lord on this planet." She scoffs and shuts up. "Now. Before the other Fireteams get here, I want to see what you can do."

"So what you guys going to face us?" says Cardin.

"No. Just me. And since you spoke up, You can go first." He gets up and walks up to the front with his team. Everyone else moved back and I felt like showing him that you can't kill someone like me. "I'll be nice and let you have the first hit. I won't even move."

"Your FUNERAL!" He yells and smashes my head into the ground and My body disappears and in my place is Drake. He turns around and activate radiance and come back to life. I run up behind him and force push him into the ground hard causing his aura to hit the red.

"Don't think that if an opponent goes down he's done. The vex are the same as me. If you shoot one's head off. He'll keep fighting. But unlike me." I lean down close. "They show no mercy." I walk away from him and back to in front of the group. "Now he was a special case. As for the rest of you? Come up here and tell me what your weapon and semblance is and I'll tell you the quickest way to kill the vex." The first people to come up are Team RWBY. "Nice to see you girls again. So tell me. What are your weapons and semblances?"

"Well I have this." Ruby says as she brings out crescent rose in its full form.

"A scythe?"

"It's also a gun." She says.

"Ah. So close range and…"

"It's a sniper."

"Long range. Sweet you're already set. Now for your semblance?"

"Speed." She says from right next to me.

"I see. You should mainly focus on shooting long range and use your speed when you can to dodge and counter with your scythe. Sound good?"

"Sweet!"

"And you Ice queen?"

"First of all don't call me that." She growls.

"You're just proving my point right now."

"I fight with a dust rapier and my semblance is glyphs."

"Glyphs?" I ask with my head cocked.

"Yes. I can speed in a direction, slow down time for a person, and many other things."

"I see! So a supportive class. You should mainly focus on helping others by helping them avoid danger and only fight when you need to."

"Are you accusing me of being a bad fighter?"

"No. I'm a supportive class too. That's how I do things." I move on to Blake.

"I have this." She says as she brings out Gambol Shroud. "It's a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe."

"Ballistic chain scythe eh? So more of an area of effect kind of weapon for quick fighting. Classy. And your semblance?"

"I can create shadow clones to get away."

I think for a bit. "I'd go for speed with you. Try to get in and out as quick as you can and just stay out of range." She nods to me and Yang comes up. "Hello BBG."

"BBG?" she asks with a raised brow.

"Not important." I say as Dylan and Nate snicker behind me. "Tell me what you got."

She smirks and activates Ember Celica. "I have shotgun gauntlets that can fire shells and explosives and my semblance is fire."

"Fire?"

"I can burn things."

"Holy shit. You can use solar? Damn. Well. You seem like a walking tank. Just… Just beat the crap out of them."

"What that's it?" she says a little offended.

"Well the others I can relate to but you… I don't know I'm at a loss." She walks away grumbling under her breath. _This is gonna take a while._

* * *

><p>I finish with telling everyone how they can fight the vex when I hear some ships in the distance. I turn around and see a multitude of ships coming in. The students look with their mouths open and their eyes wide. In front of them were 15 different types of ships all coming toward the building. I turn towards Ozpin.<p>

"You did turn off the anti-air right?"

"Yes I did Mr. Stack. I didn't want the same thing happening twice." I nod to him as the ships start to warp out their guardians. The first one I saw was two old friends. The first one was a Titan with a holographic mark for titans. His armor had blades on the arms and knees and was all red. His weapons were a hand cannon called 'the devil you know', a special sniper called 'Icebreaker', and a rocket launcher called 'Steel oracle Z-11'. We nicknamed him T since we thought it was funny considering he was a titan.

The other one was a warlock like me. His armor was white and his bond has a fire effect while mine glimmers. He uses a scout rifle called 'Vision of confluence', A shotgun called 'Invisible Hand', and a machine gun properly named 'Thunder lord'. Seriously, when he fires that thing it sounds like thunder coming your way. We call him Austin. "Well I'll be damned Is that you Jordan?" asks Austin.

"One and only." I reply as we do a man hug. I do the same with T and I turn to the rest just looking.

"Wait aren't you the guys who survived the worst of the worse?" asks a human Hunter. Obviously new.

"Yes we are. Now stiffen up and Listen close." All eyes go to me. Some Exo, Some human, and some Awoken. "We came here to fight darkness that has come out this far. When we got here it was a new type of darkness. For us it's easy to kill but for these people behind us it's a challenge. Now, We have to help them fight a new enemy for them, but an old foe for us. We must fight the Vex."

"The vex made it this far?" asks an awoken titan.

"Yes. And they came in numbers. My ghost, Drake, found a warp gate that the vex use. When we found it, it had been on for over an hour and a half warping non-stop."

"Why did you wait?" asks a Awoken hunter.

"Under orders from the speaker we have to attend classes here and we cannot skip out on them. Believe me when I heard it we didn't know it was a warp gate. If we did we would have gone there in an instant."

"So why were so many of us sent out here?" asks and Exo Warlock.

"That's because when we shut off the gate we saw more than 2000 Vex units of all sorts and there are probably more in the world than that." I hear murmurs all around. "Here's what we're assuming. We went into the black garden once and we thought we destroyed it. Maybe it survived off of the little amount that survived. What we need to do is look around the planet for any large warp gates that they may be building for a gate lord. If you find it. Don't go in alone. Call the rest and wait for backup."

"But didn't you guys do it with just the three of you?" says the Human hunter from before.

"Barley. We almost died due to hobgoblins and normal Goblins warping in on us non-stop. Now does everyone understand?" Everyone nods. "Good. Now get ready. Tomorrow we start looking."

"Why tomorrow?" asks the same hunter.

"What's your name son?"

"My name's Ash."

"Well ash. I don't know about you but the rest of us have been fighting non-stop and we're tired. We rest up and prep for tomorrow." He nods. "Now get some rest. We start looking at dawn. Along with the students." Said students groaned. "Welcome to the life of guardians."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap that took me a while to do. School, work, and people who complain I don't play with them enough has made me get this out late. Anyways Here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Now I have to decide what to work on next. Till next time. Stack out.<strong>

**Trivia: What do you think 'BBG' ment?**


End file.
